In Death I Get Peace
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: Deep in the Meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Rue's POV of her death.


_Thank you to the best beta ever- Demigodwiththebread. Just amazing!_

A lovely tune comes my way, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look to my left to find a mockingjay sitting and singing on the branch next to me. I walk over, going slowly, so I don't frighten it. It stares at me for a moment. I open my mouth and sing my little four note song. Maybe it will repeat it. Then Katniss can know that I'm safe. I wasn't able to light the third fire, so she could be thinking anything right now.

I smile as the mockingjay repeats my song, then lifts its wings and flies off. I look around the small clearing I'm in, hoping I will be able to see Katniss soon. I take a step and hear a rustle of leaves above me. Something large and heavy falls on top of me and I find myself trapped in a net, lying helpless on the ground.

Panic begins to set in, I need to free myself, but how? I struggle for a moment, but the net won't budge, I'm too tangled in it. I fell right into someone's trap. I can only hope that Katniss gets here before the owner of this net does. I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn my head and see the boy from District 1 step into the clearing. In his hand is a long spear.

I scream, hoping that Katniss will hear me and come to my rescue. The boy looks down at me and smiles.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I cry out. The boy's head shoots up - what was his name again? Marvel? - as he hears Katniss scream my name back. She's near, but is she close enough?

There's crashing nearby as Katniss shouts that she is coming. I look back at Marvel and see that he's raising his arm to throw the spear.

Katniss breaks through the trees and I reach my hand out to her, poking my small arm through the mesh of the net, whispering her name as the spear enters my body.

I don't feel the pain right away, I only feel myself slipping. Katniss is asking if there are more, holding her bow steady, circling the clearing quickly. I try to say no, but it's too soft. I say it several more times, and I think she hears me finally, because she races over to cut the net free from my body.

She looks at my wound but doesn't say anything. I already know that there's no hope. I don't need her to tell me that.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper. If she did, she has a good chance of winning.

"Every last bit," I hear her reply. I want to cry, but no tears come.

"You have to win," I tell her. She has to, she deserves to win out of everyone here. Katniss is strong, and kind.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," She promises me. _Good._ A cannon boom rings through the air - Marvel.

"Don't go," I say, tightening my grip on her hand. I don't want to be here alone. I want her to stay with me, to comfort me.

"Course not. Staying right here." She pulls my head onto her lap and brushes my hair behind my ear. I have one last request for her.

"Sing." I wait for her to catch the word. She coughs and begins her song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

My eyes close and I feel myself relax. She keeps singing her song for me and I picture myself in that meadow, wanting to go there when I die. I'll see my family again, my father, and siblings, someday. When the time comes, I'll see them again. I'll wait for them to join me, I'll be safe there.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

She finishes the song and sits there, her tears rolling down her face and splashing onto mine. I want to tell her not to cry, but I can't bring the words to my lips. I slip even more until I feel nothing. Then, the mockingjays take up Katniss' song. Maybe the mockingjay I sang to is with them, singing for Katniss.

Then she will know that I am truly safe.


End file.
